Gone (Abandoned)
by Belbel1213
Summary: Nanami flees her old life on the deput night of STARISH after being threatened by a myterious enemy. Years later a chance encounter turns her world upside down. Who is the mysterious enemy and what will happen to Nanami?
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1:

While watching them sing 1000% Love at their first concert Nanami couldn't help but feel proud, the boys were doing amazing and she couldn't believe she had nearly given it all up. Nothing could make her quit now. Or that is what she thought.

Nanami POV:

It was half way through the song when I heard the beeping of my phone to notify me of a text. I got it out and clicked to see who it was. "I have a bomb on the whole place if you don't quit your job now I will blow up the place and if you tell ANYONE or notify the police I will shoot your grandmother" I felt myself turn really pale and I felt dizzy but I had to stay strong and figure this out.

Then I heard another beep and clicked my phone again to see a picture of my grandmother all tied up in a chair with someone all dressed in black holding a gun to her head. The message underneath read "I will be watching you, if you do decide to quit your job I want you to come to your grandmother's house, you have 12 hours and counting". What am I going to do! All I could think in this moment was 'WHY?' what had I done to deserve this and who would be so evil and cruel. I couldn't question whether, whoever the person was, really did have a bomb on the on the place or not because I had to think quickly and figure out what I was going to do.

The song ended and the boys came off stage and went back stage to change and I followed but accidently bumped into Itokki. "What's wrong Nanami?" Itokki asked. "Nn…nothing" I stumbled out. I could NOT tell them anything, I refused to ruin their debut concert and concern them with something when they had to go back on stage. "Are you sure?" Ittoki said, I just numbly nodded and so he just gave me a worried look and jogged off to costume change. I walked into their dressing room and sat down to think. The boys ran past to quickly get back on stage and I faked a smile and cheered them on as they walked out of the dressing room.

I decided that the only thing I can do to save all the people that had come to STARISH's debut concert to support us was to give my job up, this job meant a lot to me, I love music but people lives are more important. I can just be a small time composer; I can still do what I love just at a lower scale. I decided to write a letter to all the boys and it read,

Dear Boys, I know you are properly wondering why I quit my job so I am just going to tell it to you all straight I am just not feeling it anymore, I find this job boring so I am moving on. I am moving away and changing my number so don't try and find me or contact me. I wish to be left in piece. My last wish is for you guys before I leave is that you continue your career's and stay together as a group. Please do as I wish and don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Please keep in mind I will always hold you guys with high respect and remember that it is not you but me which is the problem.

Sincerely,

Nanami

I decided to be cold and indifferent so they won't think they have any reason to find me and so I put the letter down on the coffee table with my resignation letter and walked out the back door and got into my car and drove away from my dream to an unknown danger…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter2:

Nanami POV:

I arrived at my grandmother's house in the country side and ran into the living room to find my grandmother all tied up with a piece of duct tape across her mouth, yelled at me but I didn't understand what she said and I was about to ask what it was when I felt something band me over head then it turned black. I awoke and checked my watch it had been 2 hours since I had been hit on the head, I slowly got up off my grandmother's living room floor and saw her staring at me worriedly from the chair she was tied to, I quickly got up and untied her and ripped the duct tape off and asked if she was alright.

"I am fine, just a bit sore, but are you ok?" my grandma said, "I'm fine" I said but she said "oh my goodness, your bleeding!" grandma screamed. "Let's go to the doctor's clinic and I will tell you everything on the way". So grandma drove while I told her about the texts and the letters and everything and she told me how she had just come in with the washing up when she felt a handkerchief across her mouth which had obviously had something put on it to make her black out. After that she awoke to her being tied to the chair. Apparently whoever it was didn't speak but grandma thought it was a woman cause of how her body was shaped.

"I think we should call the police" my grandma said, "NO!" I yelled, "It's too dangerous" I said. I then told her my plan to move away and start a fresh. "Are you prepared to give it up, your dream job?" my grandma asked as we pulled up at the clinic. "I have to be" I said and with that I went inside with grandma and got myself checked out. I had to have stitches get done on my head and they said I would be scarred for life. Grandma drove home and I packed my things, I would have to go back and get some stuff from the academy, and said goodbye to grandma and then drove back to the academy for the last time.

Nanami POV:

It was 4:00am when I snuck in; I quietly ran to my room and started to grab my stuff. I put it all in a bag and ran outside I was just outside, I accidently tripped, being the klutz I am, I picked myself up and walked to the car I had left it unlocked, in case the boys came here and I needed I quick getaway. I hopped into the front seat and then realized I didn't have the keys, OH NO! I thought. I must have dropped them when I tripped. I quickly got out and jogged back to where I tripped, there they were, I picked them up with relief when suddenly I heard someone yell "Nanami?!". I quickly twirled to find all the boys standing in the front door way; I freaked and ran for it. I heard them all yell for me to come back but I kept going and got into the car and didn't look back.

Several Years Later:

It was my 24th birthday, I can't believe it I was 24! I had moved to a small house in the middle of a small town by the beach and had made 2 new friends. Yuki was 23 years old, she was short, she had short dark brown pixie like hair, green emerald eyes, which always sparkled with excitement and LOVED shopping, and she was a fashionista. Yuki was bubbly, fun, kind, caring and was there for me through some really hard times. Mizuki was a little bit taller than me, she had long blonde flowing hair, (her dad was American), sky blue eyes and looked like a model. She could be a real bitch if the attention wasn't on her, she could also be really mean and got jealous easily. The only reason I put up with Mizuki's behaviour is because she could be really nice sometimes and she had no other friends.

STARISH was still popular and going really well. I'm glad that the boys continued their career. Apparently a girl senior from the academy had taken my place as composer/manager. I hadn't told Yuki or Mizuki about my life much I just told them I moved for a fresh start. They don't know about the academy or STARISH at all. I thought it would be better that way.

Yuki wanted to go into the city to shop for my birthday and apparently she had a surprise as well for me and if you knew Yuki you couldn't say no. So we all packed, well Yuki packed, for a weekend trip, since it was Friday and booked a hotel and drove down to the city which I had run away from those years ago. We arrived at our hotel and booked in and then decided to explore tomorrow morning. As I got ready for bed I thought about the academy and the boys who I had left behind I miss them so much but I wonder why that person made me quit...I mean what's the point and what had I done wrong? Then I stopped myself, I needed to move on. I needed to go to bed I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow and finally Yuki's surprise would be revealed. I lay down in bed thinking that the boys had most likely moved on and forgot about me by now any way...

Boy was I wrong...


	3. AN

AN:

I know, I hate these too but I need to do one. I am so sorry for not updating more often but I have been really sick recently and haven't had time so I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible but I would really like a couple more reviews before I do that so I know people are reading this.

Also please go vote on my poll to decide who will be Nanami' s love life I am a yaoi fan but I don't want any yaoi couples for this story. I would really like to have a OT6+ story because I love all the boys and they each bring something out of Nanami when with her. I think a romantic relationship with all the boys and her would be really cute but it's really up to the poll so please vote for what you want. There won't be any lemons cause I am not ready to write those type of things but I will let you know when I am ready but that won't be happening for a while now if it happens.

Please Review and vote on my Poll!

Belbel


	4. AN2

**A/N:**

Hey Guys,

Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments, I am really thankful for all of your support. I an still sick and not getting any better. My doctor doesn't know really what is wrong, I am really sorry but I have to put this story on hiatus for a while. I will come back and continue to write once I am better. Again thank you for your support and sorry to disappoint.

Belbel


	5. AN3

Hey Guys!

I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone for their support. While I was sick I became majorly depressed and I found life really difficult but when I read your reviews it made smile and laugh. I am defiantly going to try and continue this story! Although I am having a bit of writers block and I don't really know how I'm going to get Haruka to stop running away. I tend to be a bit of in the moment writer and so I have no inspiration for this chapter I already had the entire story pictured in my head but I don't have the finer details worked out. Like the small important conversations and stuff. So if you have any ideas that would be great! I'm also thinking of starting a new story that would defiantly have something do with Harry Potter, whether or not its a crossover I don't know but I have a lot of ideas and great people who are super supportive so I will work it out! If you ever want to contact me you are more than welcome to email me at belbelgrace . I will try and get a new chapter up over the holidays and start my new story but I just wanted thank you and wish you a Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy your holidays!

Love

Bella

xxx


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 3:

Toyoki POV:

It had been several years since Nanami had resigned and left. Everyone had been really confused why; I mean the way she said why in her letter didn't seem like her at all. Everyone wanted to quit in till headmaster suggested that it would be easier to find her if we stayed famous because we would have good contacts. Everyone agreed but it was like everyone died that day, everyone put on that fake cheeriness onstage but offstage we were zombies. The new composer/manager was a girl called Yumi who was a senior at our academy. She was SO annoying she kept flirting with everyone ALL the time but at least she got the job done and wrote some ok songs, but nothing was better than Nanami's songs. I missed her SO much and we were still frantically searching for her but we still had nothing, we couldn't even reach Nanami's grandmother. Nanami's grandmothers had moved away suddenly and left no trace behind, no leads, and no nothing. The weird thing was she moved pretty much the day after our debut concert, something was going on and I; I mean we are going to find out.

The band and I were all in the limousine staring off into space while Yumi was trying to flirt with us again. We were going to our concert that was today. It was at 1:00pm and it would go till about 3:00pm, it was at the place where we had held our debut concert so it held some good and bad memories for us but everyone liked to come here the most because this was the last place everyone had been with Nanami and had fun.

We stopped in front of the entrance to the car park because there were fans all surrounding it. Yumi called security to get fences around the entrance, only because Jinguji flirted to get her to do it, thank god we have him otherwise she would never listen to us unless we flirted. We pulled in and got out and walked to our dressing room, we all sat down and started to warm up and get ready.

Nanami POV:

I woke up and got dressed in a one shoulder lilac purple dress which came down to just above my knees and had a purple flower on the shoulder part. I wore a light purple cardigan with it and purple high heels that went with dress. I put on some light natural make up, mascara, lip gloss and some light foundation that went with my skin. I looked good, even if I do say myself, I grabbed my purple hand bag and out my room door to see Yuki and Mizuki ready to go, Yuki was wearing dark denim jeans with an emerald green halter top which made her eyes pop and some black high heels. Mizuki was wearing a white mini skirt with a hot pink halter top and some matching hot pink high heels.

Yuki squealed and said "Omigosh! You look AMAZING!" "Thanks" I said "we should get going" said Mizuki. So we walked out the door and did some shopping in till about 12:00pm where stopped for lunch. I was eating my chicken salad when Yuki said "ok, you know that surprise I had for you?" I nodded "well I can now tell you that it is...tickets to see ST RISH's concert!" Yuki squealed and so did Mizuki while I just sat there numbly. Yuki noticed "don't you like my present?" she asked looking disappointed "NO!" I said "just surprised that's all" I couldn't let that face down! All I had to do was lye low and not get noticed. Yeah this would fine! I could totally pull it off!

Or that's what I thought...

Nanami POV:

it was 1:00pm and we were inside sitting at our seats which were in the middle, thankfully, I was nervous but I was glad to see the boys perform one last time to see how they were going. The lights finally came on and the song started up It was one of their new songs, it tore a hole in my heart to see them again but I just clicked my phone open to look at the picture of my grandma all tied. I never deleted it because it was the one thing that had kept me from returning all these years. I clicked it off and realized I had been looking at it for almost all the show and it was the final song. The music started up and it was the song 1000% love, I nearly cried. It finished and Yuki, Mizuki and I all packed up our things and walked out. Yuki was chattering happily about what a great show it was with Mizuki. I was just plodding along behind them thinking about all the great things the boys and I had done for fun. We walked past the entrance to the car park and we walked along the side walk when all of a sudden I noticed a limousine out of the corner of my eye. I stopped walking and slowly turned around to see all the boys' eyes staring at from the limousines window. I yelped in surprise and took off running I heard screams of surprise but I didn't look back I was in the middle of a famous park when I heard my name "NANAMI!"

Hijirikawa POV:

We had just finished the show and had gotten changed; we all walked out to the car park and got into the limousine. We drove out of the car park entrance and I was staring our window when I saw something that caught my eye "STOP THE CAR!" I yelled and everyone looked at me as the car stopped. "LOOK!" I said as I pointed out the window and so everyone looked, there in the flesh and blood was Nanami! She turned slowly as if she had heard me and we all gasped, she was beautiful! She was wearing a beautiful purple dress and heels, she gave a yelp and suddenly took off running, we all got out of the car and started to run after her, we were not going to let her get away this time!


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4:

Hijirikawa POV:

As Nanami took off running, we all jump out of the car and ran after her, I heard our fans scream in excitement and Yumi call for security but ignored it in favour of running after Nanami. Eventually we reached a famous park and screamed "Nanami!" Nanami stopped and turned around, but she was staring behind us, we turned and noticed some paparazzi and fans running towards us so I grabbed Nanami and called the car around. The car turned up really quickly and we ran towards it throwing Nanami in it and hopping in it ourselves before Shu shut the door. We all turned and looked at her.

Boys POV:

She is so beautiful...

Nanami POV:

WOW! They all look really handsome! I am so proud of them, WAIT! No I can't think that! I have to be mean, cold and indifferent. "YOU KNOW THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" I yell, "You are going nowhere in till you explain why you quit" Shu said. "You have no right to hold me here! Stop the car and let me out!" I screamed. "NO!" they all said. "I told you why I quit!" I cried. "What you said didn't make any sense Nanami; it didn't sound like you at all!" Natsuki yelled, "Tell us what's really going on! What happened all those years ago?" "Nothing happened!" I screamed at the boys. "I explained everything in my letter! Just let me go!"

"Yeah just let her go, she obviously doesn't want be here" sneered a girl I only just noticed. "No, how could you say that Yumi?" said Shu  
>"Please just let me go, it's been years, it's time to move on so stop the car" I said.<p>

"NO!" yelled all the boys. "That's not a good reason, please Nanami, what happened?" said Tokiya, "Nanami please, we care about you and have worried about you all these years" said Natsuki.

I just went quiet and said nothing because I had no idea they cared about me so much. I missed them so much and I wished I could tell them but I really don't want to chance that person from all those years ago hearing me.

"Fine if you're not going to talk well just go back to the studio and bring you with us" said Hijirikawa; I just kept silent knowing I couldn't do anything about it. The drive back was mostly silent except for Yumi occasionally whining about me coming back. Eventually we reached the studio, I hopped out first and was about to run off when Jinguuji grabbed me by the waist and said "Now, now princess, no running of ok?" I just nodded and got lead into the building.

We were led to a modern lounge to wait for the Headmaster by a starry eyed receptionist who asked if we wanted anything to drink or eat. "Do you want anything, Nanami?" asked Natsuki. I just shook my head and sat down; we waited for a minute before the headmaster came out. "Nanami, it's good to see you, why don't you come for chat, alone, ok?" "Ok" I said. I got up and followed him into his office, the headmaster stopped at the door and said "Yumi, don't you have work to do?" Yumi blushed and hurried off to do some work.

The headmaster shut the door and sat down offering me a seat at the same time, I sat down. "Nanami, how have you been?" "Good, I moved to a small town after my resignation, how are you?" "I've been doing alright, business is good and the boys have missed you" I cringed "Nanami, please tell me what happened, it was very upsetting for the boys, they wanted to quit and look for you but I convinced them to stay by saying how they would have more of a chance of finding you by being famous and having good connections.

They stayed famous for you. Please just tell me what's going on. It will stay in my office and I promise not to tell anyone. "Do you really promise?" I asked. "I promise" the headmaster said, "Ok I'll tell you, during the début concert I got a text message saying I had to resign from my job and if I didn't they would blow up the arena and to make sure I didn't tell anyone the mysterious text messenger had my grandmother tied up and at gun point.

I couldn't do anything but what the person asked so I wrote the letter and my resignation notice and left to go see my grandmother and when I got there I was hit over the head when I woke up I untied my grandmother and we both went to the clinic and got ourselves checked out, in the process making planes of what I would do. I drove back to the academy and picked my things were I met the boys and drove away." I said

"After that I avoided to public places where I might get noticed but for my birthday this year my friends and I decided we would come here, I thought it would be alright seeing as it had been seven years and I thought that they might have forgotten about me or at least not care, unfortunately one of my friends surprised me with tickets to the boys concert and I couldn't say no without upsetting her and once I saw the tickets I thought we were far back enough that I wouldn't get noticed of course I never took into account being caught outside.

I didn't ever try to get into contact again because I didn't want to chance something like what happened at the concert happening again." I said.

"I don't really know what to say...I want thank you for doing what you did, it must have been hard for you to give up the job you had worked hard for and loved, it was selfless of you but I wish you had come to me afterwards and I'm sorry but I lied to you" the headmaster said.

"About what?" I asked, "I said I would let this stay in my office but really I was letting the boys hear this entire time" the headmaster said. "WHAT!" I screamed, as the door opened and the boys walked in...


	8. Author's NoteUpdate

_Hey! _

_I know it's been a long time, this isn't an update though, I just wanted to thank everyone for your lovely reviews which always managed to brighten my day. I have been very sick for quite for awhile and I have also been trying to balance school on top of that so it's been quite hard, now though things have been settling down so I have had a little more time to look back on the story. I'm not happy with some of the grammar problems and the way its set up so in the next week I'm planning to a big clean up and redo the entire story. I'm going to edit all my chapters and also delete all author notes, this note will be deleted as well. So I'm back! I have seen the new season of Uta No Prince Sama but after taking some advice I am going to ignore the plotline for that and continue with what I planned. Also you have in till the 22nd of this month before I close the poll on who is the love interest for Nanami. Again thank you for the support and reviews ;)_

_love,_

_Belbel_


	9. AN: I'm Sorry!

Hey Guys,

I just want to say I am really sorry about the not updating when I said I would. Life just got away from me and I have just had so much happen. Not so much good stuff though. I have looked over this story and I am not happy with it. I wrote this so long ago and I have changed a lot since then. I have now decided to abandon this story. I'm sorry I tried but I kept getting writers block and I was busy and now looking at it I know I can't continue it. In the future I might look at having another go at writing this or starting something else but for now my writing will be on Hiatus. I'm really sorry and I want to thank everyone for their support, reviews and advice. This has truly been a learning experience for me as a writer and as a person. Thank you.

Lots of Love,

Belbel


End file.
